Bedroom Eyes
by bowtiewearingowl
Summary: Kurt really hadn't planned on the morning turning out the way it did-not that he was complaining.


**Title:** Bedroom Eyes

**Author:** AntiFairytale

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** 4200+

**Summary:** Kurt really hadn't planned on the morning turning out the way it did-not that he was complaining.

**Warnings:** First time sex, unbeta-ed. I would also like to mention that this is my first time writing any type of sex scene so, take that with a grain of salt.

**Bedroom Eyes**

Blaine had bedroom eyes.

His were the kind of eyes that could shift from cheerful to sultry at a moment's notice and expressed everything he was feeling and what he wanted. At that moment his eyes were staring up at Kurt almost adoringly-but there was a dark, lustful ring around the edges. Kurt felt like he was drowning under that gaze, wishing for something to reach out and grab to keep him stable.

Kurt hadn't started out his morning thinking '_Today will be the day I have sex for the first time with Blaine_'. He hadn't even planned on seeing Blaine that day. Blaine's arrival on his doorstep an hour after everyone had left for the day was a complete surprise. Kurt had been in his room, organizing his closet when he heard the doorbell chime downstairs and hustled down the steps to find Blaine waiting for him on the other side, "Hi!" He greeted cheerily, stepping across the threshold to pull Kurt into a hug.

Immediately Kurt melted into the embrace. No matter how many times Blaine hugged him, it still felt like the first time they were holding each other and it felt wonderful. He clutched to Blaine's back and murmured. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine shrugged but didn't let go. "I wanted to see you. You said you were going to be home alone today and seeing as I had nothing planned I thought it best to enjoy spending the day alone together," Blaine pulled away, a teasing lilt to his lips. "Unless you want me to go?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand without answering, slammed the front door shut and practically frog marched him up the stairs to his bedroom, Blaine laughed the entire way. Once upstairs Kurt shut the door and maneuvered Blaine to the bed, pushing him down on the cushion. "It's good that you're here. I can use you."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "Use me? I never thought that you were that type of boy," He pressed his hand to his chest and spoke in a mock southern belle accent. Kurt bopped him on the head with a pillow and moved to his closet.

"I don't know if I should keep this outfit," Kurt mused, holding up the hangers.

Blaine shrugged noncommittally. "I dunno. It's depends on how it looks on you. Try it on and I'll tell you what I think," He settled back on the bed and got ready to wait.

With a sigh Kurt moved into his changing alcove and slipped out of his previous clothes and into the tight jeans and thin t-shirt with dipping neckline. He checked his reflection, it wasn't anything amazing but it worked well enough. Stepping out with a flourish he got Blaine's attention. Blaine's eyes darkened immediately, "I like the color of that shirt on you." His voice was strained.

Kurt turned and examined himself once more, catching Blaine's expression in the mirror. His eyes were trained much lower down on Kurt's body. "Liking the view Blaine Warbler?" he had a smirk on his lips and Blaine's eyes snapped up to meet Kurt's in the mirror. He colored and Kurt swayed his hips as he went to change into the next outfit.

Kurt decided today would be a fun day to play with Blaine. He knew there was one outfit that Blaine loved and never failed to drive him up the wall. He grabbed it from his wardrobe and slipped into the sleek black jeans with a deep purple shirt that dipped low enough to show Kurt's collar bone. He tied a black scarf around his neck and stepped out, turning slowly for Blaine to inspect.

"Oh God Kurt, you really have to do this to me?" Blaine murmured, absently grabbing a pillow to settle over his groin.

The brunette turned to watch Blaine with a pout on his lips, "You don't like this outfit?"

Blaine shook his head urgently, "I love it. I would just like it more off you." Kurt's eyebrows quirked up.

"Really?" He moved his hands to the edge of the shirt and slowly lifted it up, incrementally, eyes never leaving Blaine. He loved taunting Blaine and getting him worked up. Blaine's bedroom dark eyes followed the progressing of the shirt as it slowly exposed the skin of Kurt's stomach and then his waist. Blaine felt his cock twitch as Kurt reached up to touch himself, tweaking a nipple with a sultry smirk and cocky grin.

He reached up to pull the shirt off and toss it to the side, trying to ignore the fact that he, Kurt Hummel, just tossed a piece of clothing on the floor. Kurt's hand wrapped his hand around an end of the scarf and before Blaine could blink Kurt was caressing the skin around his sensitive nubs with the silken material. The feel of the material against his skin and the knowledge that Blaine was watching him so intently made his cock twitch with anticipation. His free hand moved down to cup himself through the jeans, already hard and straining against the material-Blaine's eyes watching him had that effect on him.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice broke him from his ministrations. Kurt turned to face Blaine who had his hands held out to him. "Come here for a moment?"

Kurt crawled onto the bed obediently, moving up Blaine's body until he was straddling his boyfriend's lap with his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Yes Blaine?" He asked, amused.

"I really, _really_ like those pants on you." Blaine murmured, bringing his hands up to cup the back of Kurt's neck and brought him in for a kiss. Kurt knew this kiss. These type of kisses were what always led to something more with them and he immediately responded by leaning in closer to Blaine and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

They'd gone far enough with one another that Kurt was comfortable feeling Blaine pressed against him, but this day felt different. He slipped his tongue into the cavern of Blaine's mouth, reveling in the familiar taste. They stayed like that for ages, Kurt leaning over Blaine and ravaging his mouth, whimpering and moaning and kissing each other with an impassioned heat. Slowly the fire grew between them, making each touch more electric than the other.

Before Kurt knew it Blaine's hands were on his skin, scratching his nails lightly down his side. Kurt leaned away for a moment to catch his breath as Blaine's hands moved to run his fingers up Kurt's chest and making him shiver violently. Kurt gave a sweet smile, "I'm guessing I'm not allowed to get rid of this outfit?"

Blaine shook his head, incapable of normal speech. Kurt pressed on, "So, are you going to help me sort through my wardrobe or continue molesting me?"

"I _really _like the second suggestion. Can I?" Blaine asked, his voice tight. It was empowering to Kurt to know that he was capable of making Blaine feel so crazy and turned on.

In response Kurt launched forward and attached his lips to Blaine's. Kurt methodically moved down Blaine's shirt, unbuttoning it and teasing the skin right underneath. He was suddenly pulled from the kiss with a gasp as Blaine's hands dipped below the line of Kurt's pants and groped him through the fabric of his thin boxers.

Kurt's thin fingers moved to Blaine's shoulders expertly, feeling the muscles there-learning them. Blaine's hands left Kurt's ass, moving up his back and Kurt was hyper-aware of the exact shape of Blaine's strong fingers. He took another steadying breath which turned into a stutter as one of those mind-numbing hands moved down to grasp Kurt's ass again and push their erections together through the cloth.

Blaine hissed and his eyes fluttered closed, "Kurt."

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt teased good naturedly.

"_Kurt,"_ Blaine murmured again, his eyes meeting Kurt's. Kurt knew that look and felt a deep stirring in him at the way Blaine's eyes had darkened to a warm chocolate brown. Suddenly Kurt understood what he wanted. He'd touched and felt Blaine before but now he wanted more, _everything._

"I want you," the words fell from Kurt's lips with confidence even though he was suddenly blushing bright red at the thought that he actually just _said_ that.

Blaine blinked and looked up at Kurt, his shirt mussed and his lips red. He looked like sex. "What?" He breathed.

He leaned forward to press his face into Blaine's skin, "It's time. I'm ready."

Blaine stilled below Kurt, his breath stuttering to a halt. "What?... No!"

Kurt sat up feeling all his courage suddenly leave his body. "What? Why?" Kurt whispered. He thought they were ready. They had done so many things; forcing him out of his comfort zone and helping him grow used to the idea of sex. The idea of sex with Blaine.

Blaine scrambled up to wrap his hands around Kurt's upper arms. "Don't think I don't want to. I do, _really_. But I had our first time planned. There was going to be soft music and rose petals and massages and I was going to treat you like a prince."

Kurt stared at Blaine, gauging if he was really serious. Finally his lips curled into a smile and he caressed the side of Blaine's face with tentative fingers. "I don't want rose petals or soft music. I just want to be here with you in the most ultimate way, having you take me and love me. I was sure that with having Finn and my dad around that our first time would be in the back of your car." Kurt joked gently even though it had been a fear. That, or he was going to be a virgin until he could move out.

"But I want you to be ready." Blaine pouted.

"I am ready Blaine. We've been together almost a year and known each other almost two. I think we're ready. You've helped prepare me and I'm ready to take this step with you Blaine." Before Kurt could say any more Blaine was up and ravishing Kurt's mouth, pulling him down to press against his chest. Their bodies rubbed together, the friction causing Kurt to feel like a live wire.

He grabbed and pulled at Blaine's shirt, desperately wanting to get it off. He felt Blaine's hands at his pants-trying to get them off of Kurt. Kurt had honestly never wanted to be out of a pair of pants so badly in his life. His hands moved down to tangle with Blaine's. He pulled away with a breathy laugh, eyes locking with Blaine's smoldering gaze. Blaine laughed too and pulled his fingers away to work at his own belt and shimmy out of his pants, moving so that Kurt could de-clothe too.

They'd done this before. Kurt could remember the first time he'd seen Blaine naked, during one of their stolen moments when they were first starting to learn one another. It had been a steamy night in summer during a stolen moment when they'd bared their skin to one another. Because of what they had done that night and many nights after Kurt wasn't as afraid of intimacy. By now he'd grown to accept and want it-especially from Blaine.

As soon as he was naked he felt Blaine's hands on his hips, running down the length of his thighs to rest against the back of Kurt's knees. From his vantage point he could see _everything_ about Blaine. He was watching Kurt carefully, wary of any hesitance on his part. Kurt's eyes followed the familiar planes of Blaine's body, over the dip of the collar bone and down the ripples of his abs.

Eat your heart out Mike Chang.

Finally his gaze settled on Blaine hard and straining erection and a smile tilted his lips. It was empowering to know that he could do that to his boyfriend, cause him to turn into a squirming pile of Blaine at the slightest touch. Feeling strengthened Kurt reached down to cup Blaine, stroking him until Blaine was writing beneath him, his hands gripped tight to Kurt's ass. "Kurt, Kurt!" Blaine moaned, tugging at his boyfriend's wrist.

Kurt stopped his ministrations and watched Blaine's face as he panted. "This is about you. Let me take care of you." Blaine murmured. "Let me love you," He moved up to cradle Kurt's face before pushing Kurt onto his back and immediately attaching his lips to Kurt's neck, sucking and biting hard enough to leave a mark. Kurt gasped at the feel of teeth against his skin, his hands moving to clench in Blaine's hair and pull him closer. Blaine took his mouth away from the mark and laughed, his hot breath making Kurt gasp and arch up against Blaine.

Blaine repeated the process multiple times down Kurt's neck and collar bone-he didn't even want to think of what he would look like in the morning. His thoughts were derailed as Blaine attached his lips to one of Kurt's nipples, showering attention with his hands on the other. Kurt felt an undignified mewl rip from his throat and scratched his hands to Blaine's shoulders, lifting himself up to try to press against Blaine again. With a hot laugh Blaine reached between and gently pushed Kurt against the mattress.

He began to move farther down Kurt's body, placing hot, open mouthed kisses at random intervals-causing them to run cold the moment he moved onto another spot. Kurt had never felt so anxious and jittery in his life. Blaine's hands were everywhere on Kurt's skin. He ran his fingertips down Kurt's chest, swirling around his navel, brushing lightly over Kurt's straining erection before moving to his thigh. He grasped Kurt's knee and forced it up so that he was almost bent in half. Blaine placed a biting kiss at the tender skin behind his knee.

Kurt arched up against Blaine with a gasp. "Oh God Blaine," He carded his fingers through Blaine's hair. Blaine slipped his hand up Kurt's leg to grasp his ankle and draw it straight up and elongate his leg for more access. Slowly Blaine began to move down the underside of Kurt's thigh, leaving wet kisses in his wake-each mark causing Kurt to shiver violently.

The next thing Kurt knew was the feel of Blaine mouth on his cock, tasting and sucking him. Even though Kurt had no other experiences when it came to blow jobs, he would adamantly proclaim that Blaine was a pro when it came down to it. He knew how to work Kurt and drive him mad with just his tongue and lips working together. Kurt gasped and bucked up into Blaine's mouth, one hand fisting the sheets while the other grasped the headboard for dear life. His eyes were closed but he could feel Blaine's dark, sensual eyes watching him as he lavished attention of Kurt. Blaine took Kurt as he literally fucked Blaine's mouth, moving in an out in a frenetic motion.

Kurt knew he wouldn't be long for this world if Blaine kept working him the way he was. He must have gasped something along those lines to Blaine because he was laughing around Kurt's cock and pressing his tongue flat against the vein along the underside of Kurt's shaft while a warm, sun colored hand slipped between Kurt's pale thighs to cup and massage Kurt's balls. Kurt gave a low moan and Blaine pulled away from Kurt with a satisfied pop, "You're such a tease Blaine," He reprimanded, knowing that Blaine was doing this on purpose.

Blaine licked his lips and looked up at Kurt worriedly, "Do you have anything?" Kurt took a moment to swim out of his haze and realize what Blaine was asking for.

"_Oh," _He murmured. With a limp movement of his hand he motions to the table at his right. "In there, under the notebooks." Kurt was too wasted on lust to actually move and thankfully Blaine didn't push him, instead he moved to lean over Kurt and dig through the drawer. Kurt found his eyes drawn to the dip of Blaine's clavicle and immediately leaned up to attach his teeth to the area. Blaine gave a ragged gasp and grabbed Kurt's shoulder to push him back down.

Kurt smirked up at Blaine who was watching him with lust blown eyes. "You'd better behave." Blaine warned playfully.

"Or what? You'll punish me?" Kurt parried back.

Blaine couldn't help the laugh that tore from his throat, his now deep red lips forming an alluring smile. "I may just have to." Blaine returned his attention to the drawer and came out with the condom and lube that Kurt had stowed there weeks earlier with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt flushed a bright red that reached the tips of his ears. "Um, Puck gave them to me."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "Noah?" He asked and Kurt turned his face away so he wouldn't have to see Blaine's expression.

"Finn told him about how he walked in on us that one evening when we were making out on the couch and the next thing I know Puck is pulling me off to the side after lunch and handing these to me, saying that he thinks it's about time I, and I quote, got some." He held his breath for a few moments until Blaine began laughing and his attention snapped up to his gorgeous and very naked boyfriend. "Is there a problem?" Kurt bit out. He didn't like being laughed at when he was splayed naked and horribly aroused under his boyfriend.

Blaine wiped at his eyes, "No. I think this is wonderful. I find it humorous that Noah is so invested in our love life." He got his laugher under control and leaned forward to place a lingering kiss on Kurt's lips. "All jokes aside, are you sure you're sure?" His eyes were worried and a frown tugged at Blaine's lips.

Was Kurt sure? Were they stable enough in their relationship to take this next step?

They'd already started planning for college in New York, they'd been intimate multitudes of times over the months, but was Kurt completely ready to give himself to Blaine and take what Blaine had to offer him?

_Yes._

Kurt nodded and Blaine took a shaky breath.

It was good to know that Kurt wasn't the only nervous one. He knew that Blaine was as much a virgin as he was. Blaine moved back down Kurt's body to press a kiss to the tip of Kurt's leaking cock while he warmed the lube between his hands. He began to kiss and lick the crook of Kurt's neck to calm him down before pressing a blunt finger against Kurt's hole. Kurt gasped and jerked up at the sensation as Blaine pushed past his barriers slowly, _agonizingly_ to open Kurt up for him.

His entire body suddenly felt both electric and jelly-like as Blaine drew his fingers out and he gasped, hands flying to Blaine's wrist to keep him inside so he could get used to the feeling. Blaine watched Kurt for a moment as he squirmed under him, eyes screwed tight as he tried to make Blaine push into him again. He did so before pressing another finger in and scissoring him carefully. "God Kurt. I can't think when you look like this for me. I've never seen you so wanton."

Kurt let out a breathless laugh, "Trust you to be so eloquent when you have your fingers shoved into me." He took a gasp of air "_Please Blaine!_ I need you." He moaned.

Blaine eyed his boyfriend, _lover_, warily, "Are you sure?"

Kurt let out a soft cry, "Blaine, I swear I will slap you if you ask me if I'm sure one more time. Yes Blaine, I'm sure!"

With a choked sound Blaine pulled out of Kurt, who made a soft whimper in return. "Oh God Blaine," He hissed. Kurt actually _felt_ empty. He moved his hands to tangle his fingers in his own hair, not even thinking about how he might look when they were done. There was a soft rustling as Blaine dealt with the condom. Kurt didn't open his eyes, he couldn't or else he would come right then. His entire body was too overstimulated.

The next thing he knew was that there was a touch on his cheek and Blaine was leaning over him. He looked up into Blaine's eyes, those dark, luscious eyes. He leaned up immediately to take Blaine's mouth, sucking on his tongue and causing Blaine to moan.

He broke off the kiss as Blaine pushed into him with a gasp and grabbed Blaine's arm. Blaine stopped immediately. "Are you okay? Should I stop? I knew I should have looked over those pamphlets once more before-" Kurt slapped a hand over Blaine's mouth.

"I-I'm okay. I just need to get used to it." He whispered, mouth suddenly dry. The intrusion was weird and it hurt and Kurt couldn't see the draw of sex just yet. He waited a bit more until it felt okay to move and nodded his head.

Blaine's mouth attached to the base of Kurt's neck, kissing and sucking as he slowly pushed into Kurt's warm heat. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, gasping and pulling him close. Blaine pulled away, almost until he was out of Kurt and once Kurt was about to protest he pushed in with a strong movement of his hips.

Kurt's eyes opened wide and a cry was ripped from his throat. Blaine had made contact with his prostate, causing white hot ripples of intense pleasure/pain to go through his body. "Ohmygod_Blaine_, do that again!" He hissed, fingers tightening on Blaine's skin.

Blaine pulled out again and rolled into Kurt, teeth clenched. He hit the spot again and Kurt could already feel the familiar coiling of heat in his groin. He tried to fall into a pattern with Blaine, match him thrust for thrust. They never found their rhythm though, both too wound too tight to actually keep this pace for too long. It was fast and awkward and they bumped knees and legs and rubbed against each other. There was no finesse to either of their movements.

Kurt barely needed any stimulation at the moment. He groaned against Blaine, legs moving to tighten around Blaine's hips. Blaine's hand slipped between them to grasp Kurt's shaft and that was all he needed. Kurt came on Blaine's hand with a strangled cry, his entire body tightening around Blaine and he actually saw stars. Blaine grunted and thrust into Kurt a few more times as Kurt rode his climax until he finally came too.

Blaine collapsed onto Kurt with a groan, pulling out of him and disposing of the condom. Kurt whimpered at the sudden emptiness, grabbing for Blaine with lifeless hands. Blaine crawled against him and mumbled, "I need to clean us up."

"No, right now you need you need to cuddle with your boyfriend who you just made love to." Kurt murmured. He would have said sex, but this had been so much more. This had been the start of the next part of their relationship. They had connected finally on a fully physical level, Kurt showing Blaine that he trusted him more than anything else.

Blaine suddenly sat straight up and looked at Kurt with a wild expression, "Oh my God! We just had sex!" Kurt stared at Blaine, trying to figure out if this was a good revelation for Blaine or not. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled!" Blaine said, trying to comfort him. "But this was seriously the last thing I planned on doing today." His bottom lip stuck out a little, "I had everything planned. Rose petals, music, you were going to take me-" He broke off at the look on Kurt's face.

"Me?" Kurt asked. Blaine hesitated a moment and nodded. Kurt laughed brightly and pulled Blaine back down to him, kissing him hard-biting his bottom lip. Blaine gasped and his eyes fell closed. "Next time, because yes Blaine Anderson, there will be a next time. Next time we'll do it your way. I never wanted my first time to be planned; I just wanted it to be right."

Blaine moved to bite Kurt's jaw, "And was it?" He slid off the bed to slip into Kurt's bathroom to find a washcloth.

Kurt grinned as he watched his boyfriend, _lover,_ stride back to him. "Yes."

They basked in the afterglow for a few more moments until a sharp slam resounded from downstairs and Burt's voice floated to Kurt's room, "Hey, Kurt? Buddy? You home?"

* * *

><p>Oh my God, what did I just write?<p>

I blame the reason why I posted this on Aubreyli. In the beginning this thing was never going to see the light of day. Now here it is.

I'm just going to hide over there.


End file.
